


Alagloss Anglenna

by Gemstarzah



Series: LIfe of a Golden Haired Elf [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas considers the others chosen for the Fellowship as well as those whom he has left behind in Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alagloss Anglenna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teitho "Beginnings" challenge

Chosen.

A quest like no other had been decided upon, it seemed, and he was to take a part of it. _I could hardly argue with Lord Elrond for being chosen as one of the group to take part in this endeavour._

The others who were to take part, made him wonder at times as to why Elrond had chosen to send them as well.

Well, to send the Istari was no true surprise, given the friendship there was between Legolas’ own people, Elrond, Mithrandir and those strange little hobbits. Many things had Mithrandir helped with in his time, and Legolas knew he would be of great help. _Mithrandir will be a good friend to have along the way,_ he thought. Not to mention Mithrandir likely knew more of the lands they were heading towards than any of the others.

At least there was one amongst this group who was not mortal, like himself. Mithrandir knew more about the elves than the rest of the members of the Fellowship, perhaps with only the exception of Aragorn. The hobbits certainly knew nothing of the elves, really, aside from what Bilbo might have told them. And the dwarves certainly had nothing but ill-will toward Legolas’ kin. Particularly Gloin!

For a little while, Legolas walked down to practise with his bow at the training grounds. Arrow after arrow he sent into the targets, easily finding his mark each time.

“You shoot well,” came a voice from behind him. “Yet you see worried.”

“What would you know of an elf’s worries, man of Gondor?” Legolas asked, not turning to look at Boromir. _I do not seek your council._

Of all that were to go, he did not believe that this one would last out the journey, nor did Legolas trust him in the slightest. There had been something about this man, be it the talk of using the One Ring at the Council, or something else in the man’s demeanour. Legolas could not be sure what, but he could have thought it might have been worry for Gondor that set the elf against him.

 _You will need watching,_ Legolas thought.

Boromir did not answer; instead the man seemed to watch Legolas in silence.

Silence would gain Boromir nothing from Legolas. That was the only thing the elf was certain about. If the man really wanted to talk to him, he would have said something more by now.

Legolas turned, retrieved his arrows and headed back to the main house. He would not hang around the man who seemed to irk him. _How am I supposed to manage with him around…?_

To Legolas, the man from Gondor was almost as irritable as the dwarves wandering around Imladris at present. Things were hardly easy when it came to running into any of them.

He continued to wander, until he spotted a pair of dwarves coming toward him. He recognised one, Gloin, and knew the other, red haired one was Gimli who had been chosen as a member of the Fellowship. Aside from the meeting Elrond had called, Legolas had avoided the dwarves from Erebor as much as he could do.

 _Why will I have to put up with one of these dwarves from Erebor as a companion!_ Legolas knew that was only asking for trouble. The dwarves of Erebor would never get along with him.

It was not something that would be easy, for him, or for Gimli. No doubt the dwarf would argue against him at any opportunity he got. _This is only going to cause us misfortune on this important task!_

He knew it likely wasn’t wise to hide up in the trees just because Gloin was coming. Besides, the dwarf was getting old now, it seemed. How he’d managed to get to Imladris at the age he was, Legolas could not fathom. It seemed a little strange that the dwarf would be here in Imladris.

_Shouldn’t you be back at the Lonely Mountain, dwarf of Erebor?_

“I can see you, elf prince!”

Legolas barely managed to suppress a groan at the words Gloin had issued now. It seemed he would have to put up with the banter from the dwarf, and that was not something he wanted to have to handle. _I wouldn’t be surprised if he wants to jeer at me for the fact my people lost Gollum!_

Legolas turned, and looked down at Gloin.

“Greetings to you, master dwarf.”

He at least would aspire to be polite, as hard as that might end up being. Legolas knew Gloin had little to no reason to be polite to him, particularly after the insults that Legolas had mockingly made that day in Mirkwood. _I’ve never seen a dwarf’s child before, so how could I have known any better? Besides, my people never got along with Thrain after he took those gems from us!_

“So you’re the one who’s travelling with my son on this quest?” Gloin asked.

Legolas almost groaned.

“Has he not told you that himself?”

He spared Gimli a brief glance. _Why’d you bring your father this way?_ It wasn’t wise considering he’d already got into a slight argument with the dwarf.

The younger dwarf was looking at Legolas, and Legolas was not sure if the expression on Gimli’s face was anything friendly.

“I have no doubts you know who I am, even before we had that council,” Legolas said, looking at Gimli.

“Oh I knew alright, elf. I also know what you called me when you met my father!”

It was hard to tell from Gimli’s gruff tones whether he had been offended or not to find out Legolas had thought of him as a goblin mutant from the photo that he’d seen in that locket.

Legolas swallowed, not sure what to say when it came to that... other than...

“It would seem I was mistaken when I said those things.”

He couldn’t apologise completely, not after seeing the destruction Smaug had wrought when the dwarves had entered Erebor once more. Seeing Dale burn had only added to his dislike of the dwarves.

 _Yes, I can fight alongside them,_ he thought. The arrival of Azog’s forces as well as the goblins and those... bat things had made that entirely possible. _But I do not have to like them._

The same went for being polite. He could only hope Gimli could be a bit better mannered than his arrogant father! Else they were going to be in for some very long days when it came to travelling together. He hadn’t been intentionally rude to Gloin, back in the forest. No, he’d never seen any dwarves before, though he knew they had dwelt in Erebor.

 _I wasn’t amongst those who went to possibly help Thorin’s kin when Smaug first attacked Erebor._ No, he’d been far too young to take part in that gathering of warriors.

“I must admit, Gloin that I am surprised you came all this way. Particularly at your age. One might have thought you’d stay back in your caves and let the younger dwarves travel instead.”

“By doing that I would miss getting to come back here. Not to mention meet up with an old friend,” the dwarf lord spluttered.

“Oh yes... the Halfling, Bilbo.”

That had indeed been a surprise for Legolas as well. he remembered meeting the Hobbit back after the fighting at Erebor.

There was no doubt in his mind that the hobbit likely hadn’t expected to see anyone he knew other than the elves he’d met here at Rivendell either.

“I’ll leave you two to your wanderings.”

That said, Legolas turned and walked away from the two dwarves. Legolas didn’t go too far, since it wasn’t that far to his own chambers. That was the place he was heading for.

_Why do such young Hobbits have to come with us on this quest? Apart from Frodo coming, I cannot understand the other three’s worth._

Samwise, he understood was Frodo’s friend, as were Meriadoc and Peregrin. But the other three seemed so much younger than Frodo was. _What do they know of the wider world, really?_ It did not help matters that he had become aware that the Nazgul were chasing after the Hobbits.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

Legolas knew, that at least one thing would be possible when it came to this quest he was to embark on with the others. _I will get to know the other races a bit better at least._ That was one thing that was good. He had not had much chance to deal with dwarves or hobbits. The Istari he’d had dealings with, and men too, when it came to the Dúnedain, Aragorn. The menfolk of Gondor he had not encountered before.

This was going to be an interesting journey.

He looked down at his hand, the one which had a silver ring resting around finger. _I will return to you, melleth-nin,_ he thought, turning to look in the direction he knew his homeland rested several weeks away in. _You will not lose me!_


End file.
